The Blue and Silver Ninjas
by Kai2
Summary: The last thing Kaya expected to find on her way home from the Moonlight Hills was a boy. rated T just in case. Cole/ OC Kai/OC and cause now he's as old as them Lloyd/OC maybe Zane/OC it depends. Title suggestions PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so to all followers of my XS and CL stories or those of you waiting for _A Reason to sing _which is a Class of 3000 fic I'm sorry. This story is a plot bunny it won't shut up so it has to be done.**

**I don't own Ninjago but I do own Adrianne, Kaya, Flora, and Fauna**

(Kaya's P.O.V)

As I neared the woods that the other ninjas and I called home returning from my annual trek to the moonlight hills; the last thing I expected to see was a boy about my age dressed in black with black hair unconscious leaning against the boarders. I came closer cautiously; the boy stirred and began to cough. I placed my hand on his forehead and jerked it away. I had been unprepared for the heat of his fever I suspected he probably had one but not one this bad. I slipped my pack off of my back and slid it on to his then using a spare length of rope I tied his hands together in front of him then looped his hands around my neck picking him up piggy back style. I sighed as I entered the woods, Reyna ( ray nuh) was going to kill me for bringing an outsider to our training grounds but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe she'd forgive me if I gave her the good news. Whilst in the moonlight hills I was able to repair Flora, Fauna, Adrianne, and My weapons.

(Reyna's P.O.V)

I saw Kaya about ten seconds after Adrianne shouted. Her loud cry of 'Kaya's back!' was still ringing in my ears. I looked up and shock shot through me, I bolted forward and barred her from entering the grounds. She looked up at me her face weary, 'no doubt from carrying that outsider on her back' I thought stiffly. Her eyes pleaded with me. And then she opened her mouth seeming to forget that she couldn't speak. Then Reyna got the second surprise of the day Kaya spoke her voice soft and hoarse but defiantly there. "Please" she begged "he's sick". Something in her eyes, or maybe it was just that she had spoken, made me step aside. She started forward, but after her trek it must have been too much for her; she dropped to her knees then fell forward landing face down just inside the temple walls. But she still slaved on; using her hands she clawed her way forward determined to reach her goal. But it was for naught as she passed out in the middle of the field to weak to move another inch. It was then that Fauna stepped forward Adrianne following quickly with Flora right behind her. I stepped forward as well and when Flora and Fauna had lifted the boy and carried him off I lifted Kaya and carried her to her room.

(Kaya's P.O.V)

I came awake with a start and looked around I was in my room. 'Sensei must have brought me here' I thought 'but why?' Then the events of the previous day came rushing back. I felt a surge of elation that I had finally found my voice again. My joy vanished as I remembered what else had happened that day. That boy I had to see if he was okay, I opened the door to my room and nearly ran headlong into Fauna.

"Fauna" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice "where's that boy from yesterday?"

"Kaya!" she said ecstatically "You're awake! Good sensei wants to see you"

"I don't have time" I said worriedly "I have to see if that boy is okay"

"Reyna said it'll only take like five minutes tops" Fauna said

I sighed in frustration "Fine!" I bolted in the direction of Reyna's quarters.

As I entered her room something felt off. I couldn't quite place it but then it hit me Reyna wasn't here but she'd left a note.

_Kaya I'm in the spare room_

I rushed off towards the room that was reserved for anyone else who was accepted by the forest.

**And that's all for now. Please tell me if I should continue. Oh also I own Reyna.**

**Any who read and review ciao bella.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi. So as requested I'm continuing with my story but to my XS followers. _The Lost Dragon_ has been hiatus noticed until I can get some new ideas. But seriously title suggestions please I don't really like this one. Please note all herbal remedies should be assumed to be false unless otherwise stated. Like if you boil willow bark and water and drink it, it works just as good as ibuprofen as a pain killer it's true it does it may or may not lower feavers. Okay so my story differs from the cartoon in one way. They look like you or me ie. they've got five individual fingers on each hand.**

(Kaya's P.O.V)

As I entered the spare room I could tell something was off. Not bad or awful just off, and then I realized what it was the boy from before was asleep on the mat that served as the bed. He was covered in a thin blanket but still seemed uncomfortable, like he was overheated. Reyna crouched next to him a concerned look about her. I stepped closer to the bed and cleared my throat to announce my presence. Reyna looked up and smiled relief flooding her features.

"Ah Kaya" she said "thank goodness you're here I was beginning to worry"

I bowed my head in shame "sorry for worrying you Sensei" I said my once rough voice now smoother and softer more silk than sand paper.

"No" she said "you shouldn't be sorry you couldn't control how tired you were or how long you slept. Don't worry about me worrying about you" she paused and I changed the subject.

"You requested my presence, Sensei?" I asked "Why?"

"So glad you asked" she replied "this boy here is now your responsibility" she said pointing at the boy "you will see to it that he moves swiftly along the road to recovery and then we can find out his story" Reyna turned and exited the room before she left she said "if there is anything you need please feel free to ask"

"Actually I do need some things" I said nervously "the herbs from my kit, a jug of water, a bowl, and something to heat it with. If it's not too much trouble." The last part added as an afterthought.

"I'll see that you receive them promptly" she said

"A rag as well I almost forgot but I will need a rag" she turned and nodded at me then promptly exited the room. It wasn't long before Fauna entered carrying what I needed, I nodded my thanks and she left the room leaving me to do my work. I set out each of the jars of herbs, some ground into powder others left intact. I took the bowl and placed it over the small lit stove and filled it about one third full with water. Into this I sprinkled some powdered willow bark to help his fever break. Once the powder had dissolved and the water had boiled. I removed the bowl from the flame to let it cool. I dipped the rag in the jug and focused on it until the rag felt ice cold in my hand I folded it in half long ways and placed it on his forehead. He groaned and muttered something that I couldn't hear. I began to clean up and put away the willow powder. By the time I had cleaned up my things the brew was cool enough for him to drink so I removed the rag from his head and re-wet it then I carefully streamed the brew into his mouth stopping every couple seconds so he wouldn't choke. When the bowl was empty I re-wet the rag one more time, stood, and exited the room.

(Cole's P.O.V)

When I woke up the first thing that registered was the feeling of something cold on my forehead, the second was how warm I was, and the third was that I wasn't where I was supposed to be.

"Oh thank goodness you're finally awake" came a feminine voice that sounded smooth but like it hadn't been used in a while. I turned my head and saw one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen kneeling in front of a little stove. With knee length white hair and the biggest sapphire eyes I'd ever seen it was hard to look away. "I thought I might have to give you more willow tea" she turned off the stove and moved over to me. She removed a white rag from my forehead and she smiled at me.

"Willow….. what?" I asked. She shifted a little

"Willow tea" she said "it's basically just powdered willow bark mixed with water and boiled. It helps with fevers and you had a pretty bad one" she said as she dipped the rag into a nearby jug of water. She held it in her hand for a moment and little ice crystals formed around the edges. She smiled nervously as she put it back on my forehead instantly I felt cooler. She sat cross legged beside me.

"So what's your name?"

It took me a minute to realize she'd asked me a question.

"Cole" I said sitting up and holding out my hand "and yours?"

"Kaya" she said taking my hand, she frowned "Maybe you do need the tea after all. You're still running a fever." She moved away and re lit the stove soon the water was steaming away. She removed the bowl and sprinkled some light brown powder into the steaming water. She ran her finger around the lip of the bowl and soon it stopped steaming. She picked it up and handed it to me. Her hands were very soft. "Drink up or you'll never get better" she stood and moved towards a part of the wall she pushed it to the side revealing that it was actually a door. "Call if you need anything" she said as she closed the door behind her. I drank the….. Whatever she called it and went back to sleep.

1 day later

(Fauna P.O.V.)

It was easy to follow the six of them as they moved through the forest making as much noise as a herd of elephants. I leapt from tree to tree soundlessly following them. Four of them were dressed like ninjas but ninjas they were not. I got a ways ahead of them and then waited. When they where about a yard away I dropped down landing soundlessly with one leg bent under me the other out at my side one hand on the ground to hold me and the other following the slant of my straight leg. I stood and leveled the end of my Bo staff with head ninja's temple. Dressed in green he was kind of cute with hair like Kaya's only more yellow. "Who are you?" I asked coldly "And what are you doing here" I noticed that all of the ninjas, the red one, the blue one, the green one, and the white one were boys just behind them was a girl wearing a red kimono like outfit and a old man wearing white with a walking stick and a large (what ever those things are called I don't know) they introduced themselves as follows:

The Green ninja was Lloyd

The Blue ninja was Jay

The White ninja was Xane

The Red Ninja was Kai

The girl was Nya, Kai's sister

And the old man was their sensei by the name of Wu

"My name is Fauna" I said "Now what is your business in The Forest of the Immortal Ninja?"

"We're looking for our friend" Xane said "About this tall black hair black clothes answers to Cole?" he held his hand about an inch above his head. I smiled after he woke up Kaya was quick to make sure we all knew the sick boy's name.

"I know were your friend is" I said "you should really take better care of him when Kaya found him he was out cold, dehydrated, and so sick with such a high fever we thought he'd never recover" I turned in the direction of the sanctuary "You have to behave yourselves or Reyna will kill me"

"Who are all these people?" Jay asked" Kaya? Reyna?"

"Kaya is the resident water element and Reyna is our sensei" I replied

"Water element?" Kai asked

"Yeah" I said "Like you with fire, Jay with lighting, or Xane with ice"

"How'd you know that?" Nya asked

"The trees told me" I said looking back at her "I'm a nature element, my twin sister Flora is too but she talks to animals where I talk to trees" we walked in silence as I let that sink in "oh good" I said after a long moment "we're here" the large Japanese style shrine rose in front of us.

(Kaya's POV)

It had been a day since Cole woke up and four days since I found him and he was starting to get ripe.

"You need a bath" I said as I entered the room to find him sitting up

"Yeah" he said "I really smell don't I?"

I nodded and spoke "Put this on" I tossed him a pair of swim trunks "knock when you're ready" I exited the room. About a minute later there was a knock from inside the room. I opened the door and lead Cole to the part of the river where we bathed. I had changed into a modest one piece while I waited on him. When we arrived at the river I immediately jumped in Cole followed and we swam a bit washing the dirt from out skin. "What do you think? Clean enough yet?" I asked turning to face him only to find that he was gone. "Cole?" I called "Cole? COLE!"

**Okay so here you go. You asked I delivered. The sanctuary of the Immortal Ninjas looks like Kagome's family sanctuary from InuYasha. Yes the name of the forest was an indication of things to come; yes I realize the irony of Flora and Fauna. If you don't ask and I'll explain. I need some ideas though. And a better title. OH REALLY IMPORTANT I need another two weapon ideas I already have two but two of my girls are weaponless. PLEASE suggest a weapon below.**


End file.
